


kisses of motivation

by markhyuckstea



Series: 24 days of christmas 2k18 [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blushing, Boys Kissing, Confident Donghyuck, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Studying, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckstea/pseuds/markhyuckstea
Summary: "but i can get you motivated. how about this - if you get an answer right, you get to kiss me but if you get an answer wrong, i get to kiss you? it's something that would benefit us both," he said, hoping that it would make mark laugh at least somewhat."and alright, that seems fair," mark agreed, having a totally serious facial expression.





	kisses of motivation

"i'm so unmotivated," mark whined. "i don't need an education, i can just move into your basement when you're rich, hot, and famous. i don't need much space, just one bed in the corner of your basement and that's all."

"um, excuse me, i'm already hot, bitch," donghyuck said, pouting cutely, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at mark. "but i can get you motivated. how about this - if you get an answer right, you get to kiss me but if you get an answer wrong, i get to kiss you? it's something that would benefit us both," he said, hoping that it would make mark laugh at least somewhat.

"no, you're cute, not hot," mark giggled. "and alright, that seems fair," mark agreed, having a totally serious facial expression. donghyuck blinked in disbelief. could it be that mark genuinely didn't understand that donghyuck was joking? of course, the younger was glad to kiss mark at any time but that was the point - in both cases they would kiss either way. donghyuck couldn't believe that the older didn't catch what the boy had said yet.

"okay, then do your task. ask me if you don't get something, i'll help," donghyuck cooed and didn't even try to make mark know how dumb he was. donghyuck wanted to let him catch on by himself. a test of intelligence of sorts, even though donghyuck knew that mark had zero intelligence.

"alright," mark hummed and scratched his head. donghyuck thought that it was particularly adorable but he would never admit it because mark was a dumbass idiot and didn't deserve donghyuck's compliments. therefore the younger only thought of them but never ever let mark know.

donghyuck started doing his own homework as well. or at least tried to, but horribly failed because he kept diverting his attention to the cute, clueless boy too much, so the younger just gave up on it and stared at mark as if he was the only thing in the universe that mattered. and honestly? he was. for donghyuck he was.

"can you check if that's right?" mark asked and smiled cutely, passing the notebook to donghyuck.

donghyuck looked over mark's answer that could have been reached way easier but the older had decided to take the long route as always. the answer was right, though.

"it's correct, uwu," donghyuck said and smiled.

"did you just say uwu out loud?" mark looked at donghyuck in disbelief. the younger was offended that mark could think that's the worst thing donghyuck was doing. in his opinion, him thinking that mark was an adorable cutie that should get his hair played with because he looks so pretty concentrating was way worse than him saying uwu out loud.

"i did, fight me," donghyuck said and pouted again. the younger could swear he saw mark soften up immediately.

"mm, nah, it's my turn to kiss you instead, so come closer," mark smiled and moved a bit to free up some space for donghyuck next to him. the younger smiled back and sat next to mark who immediately put his hands around donghyuck's waist and kissed the boy softly. even though their dynamic was panicked bi mark and confident gay donghyuck, the younger couldn't help but blush and be flustered.

donghyuck decided that when mark gets an answer wrong, he has to make mark blush even harder because getting flustered by mark was under the younger's dignity. he couldn't let mark win, even if it wasn't a game or a competition originally, it was now. unofficially, of course, because donghyuck wasn't about to inform mark about his plans but it still counted. what donghyuck says, goes. always and forever just because it's donghyuck and anyone who said otherwise was a dumbass.

"okay, t-try to do the next one now," donghyuck stuttered slightly and pretended to do something on his phone to not let mark know that he was still blushing and freaking the fuck out on the inside.

"alright," mark said and got back to studying. but he still managed to make donghyuck blush even more by it because, with his left hand, the older took donghyuck's hand and held it. that might or might not have been the cutest thing that mark had ever done and donghyuck was definitely not okay with that.

donghyuck looked over to see how mark was doing with the equation and luckily enough, mark had made a mistake almost at the very start of it so the rest of the equation couldn't be right. donghyuck smiled to himself because he was more than ready to send mark into the gay panic of his lifetime. it's what the boy deserved.

"can you check?" mark hummed. "this one was harder," he sulked. "i'm not good at maths, why do i have to do this?"

"no, you have a mistake there," donghyuck pointed out and wrote the correct sign instead. "remember that when you divide negatives, you'll get a positive," the boy reminded him.

"i'm dumb," mark pouted. "dumb and blind because i thought that minus was a plus. i should be able to do algebra, why am i not doing this as it should be done?" he complained. donghyuck laughed slightly and cupped mark's face. that made the older shut up immediately as he got a slight redness in his cheeks.

"you're not dumb. you did well with the first equation and only made a mistake on the second one because you weren't paying attention. don't call yourself dumb, sweetheart," donghyuck said in a quiet voice but mark caught every single word, as always. the older was completely and utterly whipped for donghyuck and anyone who said they weren't was incredibly wrong and lying to themselves. "okay?"

"okay," mark whispered in reply and smiled softly.

"that's good," donghyuck leaned in and pressed light kisses on both of mark's cheeks. he looked right into the older's eyes for just long enough to make him a flustered mess and then kissed him. lightly at first but the longer the kiss went on, the more active and definitely not light it got. with the hand that was still on mark's cheek, donghyuck could feel the heat radiating off of it. donghyuck smiled into the kiss.

when they finally let go of each other, mark spoke. "y-y'know what i realised?"

"what?" donghyuck asked, interested.

"that in both cases... whether i'm right or wrong we still end up kissing. and the fact that i didn't realise earlier just proves that's i'm... not smart. but it does keep me motivated," the older admitted and hid his face in the crook of donghyuck's neck.

"i'm the only person who's allowed to call you dumb. you're not allowed to say anything bad about yourself," donghyuck huffed. "but i'm glad that i'm keeping you motivated to do algebra," donghyuck said and hugged mark.

**Author's Note:**

> hii pals!! i hope you enjoyed this uwu <3  
> message me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/markhyuckstea) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/markhyuckstea) if you have any ship/prompt requests or if you just want to talk!! uwu ily


End file.
